


“You’re cute when you’re sleeping.”

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kop fanfic, love 365 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of my Follower Appreciation Event I held on my tumblr blog @ voltage-vixen!
Relationships: Randoh Shun/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	“You’re cute when you’re sleeping.”

The obnoxious alarm clock blared throughout the room, causing MC to groan in displeasure and bury her head back underneath her pillow.

“Aw, I was enjoying the view,” her boyfriend’s teasing voice sang into her ear, while he gently tickled her arm.

“How are you so chipper this early in the morning?” MC retorted, before playfully swatting his arm away. Shun propped his head up with his arm and smiled at her as his girlfriend sleepily rubbed her eyes.

“What if I told you that I was busy watching you, and that’s why I’m in such a great mood?”

“That must have been a pretty boring sight for you,” she sighed, and scooted herself closer into the crevice of his inviting chest.

“On the contrary, it happened to be quite the spectacle,” he assured. “You’re cute when you’re sleeping.”

“Exactly how long were you watching me?” MC queried, suddenly feeling embarrassed about being under such a close observation.

“You have nothing to fret about,” Shun replied, fully aware of her concerns. “MC, you’re always beautiful, regardless of what state you’re in.”

He rolled away from MC and climbed on top of her. Her breathing hitched as Shun muted the clock, and began to fiddle with the front of her negligee.

“Awake now?” he prodded, watching her eyes darken with desire. “Fortunately, we still have some time before we must start getting ready for the day, and I have just the idea on how we can spend it.”

MC shrieked in an anticipated happiness, while Shun buried his head into her neck. Maybe waking up in the morning could become something she came to look forward to, if her sweet Shun became her own personal alarm clock. Sighing in content, MC let herself go, and enjoyed every last one of Shun’s wake up kisses.


End file.
